yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
6/121
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَلاَ تَأْكُلُواْ مِمَّا لَمْ يُذْكَرِ اسْمُ اللّهِ عَلَيْهِ وَإِنَّهُ لَفِسْقٌ وَإِنَّ الشَّيَاطِينَ لَيُوحُونَ إِلَى أَوْلِيَآئِهِمْ لِيُجَادِلُوكُمْ وَإِنْ أَطَعْتُمُوهُمْ إِنَّكُمْ لَمُشْرِكُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve lâ te’kulû mimmâ lem yuzkerismullâhî aleyhi ve innehu le fısk(fıskun), ve inneş şeyâtîne le yûhûne ilâ evliyâihim li yucâdilûkum ve in eta’tumûhum innekum le muşrikûn(muşrikûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve lâ te'kulû : ve yemeyin 2. mimmâ (min mâ) : o şeylerden 3. lem yuzkeri ismu allâhi : Allah'ın İsmi anılmayan 4. aleyhi : onun üzerine 5. ve inne-hu : ve muhakkak ki o 6. le fıskun : gerçekten fısktır 7. ve inne eş şeyâtîne : ve muhakkak ki şeytanlar 8. le yûhûne : elbette vahyederler 9. ilâ evliyâi-him : kendi dostlarına 10. li yucâdilû-kum : sizinle mücâdele etmeleri için 11. ve in : ve eğer, şâyet 12. eta'tumû-hum : onlara itaat edersiniz 13. inne-kum : muhakkak siz 14. le muşrikûne : mutlaka müşrikler olursunuz Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Allah'ın adı anılarak kesilmeyen hayvanları yemeyin ve şüphe yok ki kötülüktür bu ve şüphe yok ki Şeytanlar, sizinle çekişmeleri için dostlarına telkinde bulunurlar, onlara uyarsanız siz de şirk koşanlardan olursunuz. Ali Bulaç Meali Üzerinde Allah'ın isminin anılmadığı şeyi yemeyin; çünkü bu fısk'tır (yoldan çıkıştır). Gerçekten şeytanlar, sizinle mücadele etmeleri için kendi dostlarına gizli çağrılarda bulunurlar. Onlara itaat ederseniz şüphesiz siz de müşriklersiniz. Ahmet Varol Meali Üzerine Allah'ın adı anılmamış olan (hayvanın eti)nden yemeyin. Şüphesiz o fısktır (yoldan kaymadır). Doğrusu şeytanlar dostlarına, sizinle tartışmaları için telkinde bulunmaktadırlar. Eğer onlara itaat ederseniz o zaman siz de müşrik olursunuz. * Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Üzerine Allah'ın adının anılmadığı kesilmiş hayvanları yemeyin, bunu yapmak Allah'ın yolundan çıkmaktır. Doğrusu şeytanlar sizinle tartışmaları için dostlarına fısıldarlar, eğer onlara itaat ederseniz şüphesiz siz müşrik olursunuz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Üzerine Allah adı anılmayan (hayvan)lardan yemeyin. Çünkü bu şekilde davranış fasıklıktır. Bir de şeytanlar kendi dostlarına sizinle mücadele etmeleri için mutlaka fısıldarlar. Onlara boyun eğerseniz şüphesiz siz de Allah’a ortak koşmuş olursunuz. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Üzerine Allah'ın adı anılmadan kesilen hayvanlardan yemeyin. Kuşkusuz bu büyük günahtır. Gerçekten şeytanlar dostlarına, sizinle mücadele etmeleri için telkinde bulunurlar. Eğer onlara uyarsanız şüphesiz siz de Allah'a ortak koşanlar olursunuz. Edip Yüksel Meali Üzerinde ALLAH'ın ismi anılmayanlardan yemeyin. Çünkü o, yoldan çıkmadır. Şeytanlar, sizinle tartışmaları için dostlarına vahyeder. Onlara uyarsanız siz de ortak koşmuş olursunuz Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Üzerlerine Allah'ın adı anılmamış olanlardan yemeyin; çünkü o, kesinlikle Allah'ın emrinden çıkmaktır. Bununla birlikte şeytanlar kendi dostlarına sizinle tartışmaları için mutlaka telkinde bulunacaklardır. Eğer onlara uyarsanız, şüphesiz siz de Allah'a ortak koşanlardan olursunuz. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Üzerlerine Allah ismi anılmamış olanlardan yemeyin, çünkü o, kat'î bir fisktır, bununla beraber Şeytanlar kendi yararına sizinle mücadele etmeleri için mutlaka telkınatta bulunacaklardır, eğer onlara itâat ederseniz şüphesiz siz de müşriksinizdir Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Üzerine Allah Teâlâ'nın ismi zikredilmemiş olanlardan yemeyiniz. Ve şüphe yok ki, o bir fısktır ve muhakkak ki, şeytanlar sizinle mücadele etmeleri için kendi dostlarına ilkaatta bulunurlar. Ve eğer onlara itaat ederseniz şüphe yok ki, siz de müşriklersinizdir. Muhammed Esed Bu nedenle, üzerinde Allahın adı anılmayan şeylerden yemeyin, zira bu gerçekten günahkarca bir davranış olur. Ve (insanların kalplerindeki) şeytani dürtüler, sahiplerine, sizi (neyin günah olduğu ve neyin olmadığı konusunda) tartışmaya çekmelerini fısıldarlar; ve eğer onlara uyarsan bil ki sen, Allahtan başka varlıklara veya güçlere ilahlı yakıştıranlar (gibi) olursun. Suat Yıldırım Allah adına kesilmeyen hayvanın etini yemeyin! Bu, Allah yolundan çıkmaktır, isyandır. Şeytanlar kendi adamlarına sizinle mücadele etmeleri için telkinlerde bulunurlar.Şayet onlara uyarsanız, siz de düpedüz müşrik olur çıkarsınız. Süleyman Ateş Meali (Kesilirken) üzerine Allâh'ın adı anılmayan(hayvan)lardan yemeyiniz! Çünkü o(nu yemek), yoldan çıkmadır. Şeytânlar, dostlarına, sizinle mücâdele etmelerini fısıldarlar. Eğer onlara uyarsanız, şüphesiz siz de ortak koşanlar(gibi olur)sunuz. Şaban Piriş Meali Üzerine Allah’ın adı anılmayanlardan yemeyin. Bu, fasıklıktır. Şeytanlar, dostlarına sizinle mücadele etmeleri için fısıldarlar. Onlara uyarsanız, siz de müşriklerden olursunuz. Ümit Şimşek Meali Üzerine Allah'ın adı anılmayan şeylerden yemeyin; çünkü bu Allah'a itaatten çıkmak olur. Şeytanlar ise, dostlarına, sizinle tartışmalarını telkin ederler. Onlara itaat ederseniz siz de müşrik olursunuz. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Üzerine Allah'ın adı anılmayanlardan yemeyin. Böyle bir şey tam bir yoldan çıkıştır. Şeytanlar kendi evliyasına/dost ve destekçilerine sizinle mücadele etmeleri için elbetteki vahiy gönderirler. O şeytan evliyasına boyun eğerseniz kesinlikle müşrikler oldunuz demektir. Yusuf Ali (English) Eat not of (meats) on which Allah's name hath not been pronounced: That would be impiety. But the evil ones ever inspire their friends to contend with you if ye were to obey them, ye would indeed be Pagans. M. Pickthall (English) And eat not of that whereon Allah's name hath not been mentioned, for lo! it is abomination. Lo! the devils do inspire thee minions to dispute with you. But if ye obey them, ye will be in truth idolaters. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Bu nedenle, üzerinde Allah'ın adı anılmayan şeylerden yemeyin, zira bu gerçekten günahkarca bir davranış olur. Ve kalplerindeki şeytanî dürtüler, sahiplerine, (106) sizi günah olduğu ve neyin olmadığı konusunda tartışmaya çekmelerini fısıldarlar; ve eğer onlara uyarsan bil ki sen, Allah'tan başka varlıklara veya güçlere ilahlık yakıştıranlar gibi olursun. (107) 106 - Lafzen, "şeytanlar, kendilerine yakın olanlara/dostlarına (ilâ evliyâihim) fısıldarlar". Şeyâtîn'i yukarıda "şeytanî dürtüler" olarak çevirmem konusunda bkz. 2:14 ile ilgili not 10 ve 14:22 ile ilgili not 31. 107 - Yani, "senin şeytanî dürtülerin, Allah'ın bu konudaki açık buyruklarını gözden kaçırmanı sağlamak için neyin günah olduğu ve neyin olmadığı konusunda seni tartışmaya çekmeye çalışırlar; ve eğer onların keyfî, saptırıcı muhakeme tarzlarına uyarsan onları adeta ahlakî kanun koyucular pozisyonuna çıkarmış ve böylece yalnızca Allah'a mahsus olan bir hakkı onlara izafe etmiş olursun". Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 121. Üzerine Allah Teâlâ'nın ismi zikredilmemiş olanlardan yemeyiniz. Ve şüphe yok ki, o bir günahtır ve muhakkak ki, şeytanlar sizinle mücadele etmeleri için kendi dostlarına telkinde bulunurlar. Ve eğer onlara itaat ederseniz şüphe yok ki, siz de Allah'a ortak koşanlar olursunuz. 121. Bu mübarek âyetler, hangi hayvanın etinin yiyilemiyeceğini beyan ile müşriklerin iddialarını ibtâl etmektedir. Ve müminlerle kâfirler arasındaki farkı en açık bir şekilde bildirerek mü'minleri müşriklere meyletmekten sakındırmaktadır. Şöyle ki: (Üzerine Allah Teâlâ'nın ismi zikredilmemiş) Yani kendi kendine ölmüş veya kasten besmele terkedilmiş veya üzerine başkasının ismi zikredilmiş (olanlardan yemeyiniz.) böyle bir hayvanın eti haramdır. (Ve şüphe yok ki, o) Böyle bir hayvanın etini yemek veyahut bir hayvanı Allah Teâlâ'dan başkasının ismini zikrederek boğazlamak (bir günahtır) Allah'ın hükmüne muhalif bir harekettir, sapmışların arzularına uymaktır, (ve muhakkak ki, şeytanlar sizinle mücadele etmeleri için) Sizi bir takım yalan dolan ile hak yoldan çıkarmak için (kendi dostlarına) arzu ve isteklerine düşkün, ve dinî terbiyeden mahrum kimselere (telkinde bulunurlar.) vesveselerde bulunur dururlar. Binaenaleyh ey mü'minleri. Onların bu vesveselerinden, bu aldatmalarından gafil bulunmayınız. (Ve eğer onlara itaat ederseniz) Onların bâtıl fikirlerine kıymet verirseniz, onların haramları helâl kabul etmelerine tâbi olursanız (şüphe yok ki) o takdirde (siz de Allah'a ortak koşanlar olursunuz.) çünkü Allah Teâlâ'ya itaati bırakıp müşriklere itaat edenler, onların vesveselerini hak görenler, onları Cenâb-ı Hak'ka ortak kabul etmiş, tevhit dairesinden çıkmış bulunurlar. § Besmelesiz kesilen hayvan hakkında İslâm hukukçularının görüşleri şöyledir: (1) İmam Ahmet'e ve Davudi Zahirî'ye göre, kasten veya unutarak besmelesiz kesilen bir hayvanın eti haramdır. (2) İmam Mâlik ile İmam Şafi'iye göre bir müslümanın kestiği koyun, sığır, deve gibi bir hayvanın eti helâldir, isterse, besmeleyi unutarak veya kasten terketmiş olsunlar. (3) İmam Azama göre kasten besmelesiz kesilen bir hayvanın eti haramdır. Fakat unutarak besmelenin zikredilmemesi, bu haramlığı gerektirmez.